The Conversion
by abejarano12
Summary: A crossover of Smallville and Superman Returns. Lois comes home to find that her cousin Chloe is there waiting for her. They discuss how Lois feeling has moved on or have they. All of this is from my mind I’m waiting just like the rest of you to see Super


The Conversion

**Summary: **a crossover of Smallville and Superman Returns. Lois comes home to find that her cousin Chloe is there waiting for her. They discuss how Lois feeling has moved on or have they. (All of this is from my mind I'm waiting just like the rest of you to see Superman Returns. So if anything here is in the movie it's a very lucky guess) Enjoy.

Spoilers: From Superman The Movie (1978) and Smallville

A/N: Flashbacks

Lois strained with all her might, her muscles burning as she tried to pull herself back into the helicopter. She looked down again and wondered just how she had gotten herself in this mess. She again tried to pull herself up. Then in blink of an eye she lost her grip and was falling. She screamed as loud as she could and waited for death to come. Nothing could stop it now.

"Easy now, Miss. I've got you." A strong and confident voice said. Lois opened her eyes and looked into the blue eyes of a handsome man with ice chip blue eyes. She looked down and realized that she was now moving up. She and the man that was holding her were flying. She said the first thing that came to her mind.

"You've got me? Who's got you?" She asked in disbelif. The handsome man smiled at her and they continued to fly up. A moment later the chopper fell off the building and fell toward them. Lois braced for the impact. It never came. She looked again and saw the man had caught the chopper mid-fall and was carrying it back to the top of the building.

A few moments later both of them were on the roof of the Planet. It was now that Lois got a good look at the man. He was dressed in a blue body suit with red trunks, boots and a cape; his hair was combed back and a curl. He looked like something out of a comic book.

"I hope this little incident doesn't put you off flying, Miss. Statistically it's still the safest way to travel." He said. Lois stood there speechless. The man was about to leave Lois asked the only thing she could think of.

"Who are you?" she asked.

The man turned and faced her.

"A friend.' He said and then flew off into the night.

Lois shook the memory of that night from her head. It was from an other time a memory that she could add to the others that she had. She once cherished that night, but that was before Richard and Jason. Now she cherished the moment that she held her son in her arms after he was born. That memory was of a person who she forgot about until today. There she was falling out of the sky again and he saved her. He was back as much as she didn't want to think about she had to. After five years without him, Superman had returned.

Lois pulled the car to a stop and exited along with her son Jason. Lois smiled when she saw a familiar red VW bug parked in the drive. Her cousin Chloe was here, no doubt running late. She walked in and found her cousin sitting at the computer typing away.

"Let me guess your computer is down." Lois asked.

"Met U won't buy a new one. What's a journalism teacher to do but use her cousins." Chloe said.

"Hi, aunt Chloe" Jason said as he hugged his aunt.

"Hey there squirt." Chloe said as he hugged him.

"Kiddo, why don't you head up stairs and change so we can meet dad 'Kay." Lois said.

"Alright.' Jason said and then ran upstairs.

"What are you going to do now that he's back?" Chloe asked.

"Now that who's back?" Lois asked. Chloe got up from the desk and walked over to her cousin holding in front of her a copy of the Daily Planet that read: SUPERMAN RETURNS.

"He's back big deal." Lois said.

"Don't play coy with me Lois. You and him had something special. Chloe said.

"Yeah well that over." Lois said.

"Oh, I forget this is the Pulitzer winning writer of a "Why the world doesn't need Superman.' Chloe said.

"Chloe, there was nothing going on between us." Lois said.

"That's why you got the first interview with him."

"Good evening Miss Lane. I'm sorry. Were you just about to go out?" Superman said as he noticed Lois dress.

"Ah.no. .no! Why ever would you Oh. This old thing..." Lois stammered.

"It's no trouble for me to come back later. I mean I don't have to park or anything." Superman said.

Lois remembered the question that she asked him about his name and where he was from and about his X-Ray Vision.

"What Color underwear am I wearing?" Lois asked.

"Pink." He replied.

"Do you like pink?" she asked.

"I like pink very much Lois." He answered."

"It's been six years Chloe, beside I have Jason and Richard now." Lois said.

"Are you telling me that you have no feelings for him at all?" Chloe asked.

"Chloe, the little boy that just ran up the stairs is mine and Richard's son. I don't know how much more over a person you can get is when you have a child with someone else." Lois said.

"Come on Lois that's not a good exceed. Your still mad at him." Chloe said.

"Mad at him, No Chloe I'm not mad at him, I'm furious. He said he came here to protect us. Then when we need him the most he leaves us. Look at the world around you Chloe, we have needed him the past five years and he's been gone. Lex Luthor is free because he was now here. Now he comes back and we're just suppose to welcome him back with open arms. You can I won't" Lois said.

"You know Lois, he went to you tell the people why he was here. He's going to need you tell him why he left and why he came back." Chloe said.

"Yeah well he can get Clark to deliver his message." Lois said.

Lois continued to try and get the car to turn over but it would it. The fuel gauge read empty but she kept trying. Then she noticed that Superman was watching her.

"Don't bother I think its dead." He said. Lois climbed from the car.

""That's the thing with Men of Steel, there never around when you need them. You know what happened while you where you were flying around. I was in an earthquake. A gas station blows up beside my car and top it all off this stupid car runs out gas." She ranted.

"I'm sorry but I was kind of busy." He said.

" I know I'm sorry." Lois said.

They looked into each other's eyes. They leaned toward each other. Their lips were about to meet. Then Jimmy Olsen ruined the moment.

Chloe was at the door; her things pack up and ready to go. Lois looked at her cousin.

"Lois look at the world around us, war, crime, we need him now more that ever." Chloe said and then she left.

"Why are you here?" She asked him .

"I'm here to fight for truth, justice and the American way." He said.

Lois watched as her cousin left. She could still remember the way he looked today as handsome and regal as ever. Their eyes had met for a brief moment and then he did as he always did. Helped those who needed it and then left.

"Ready, mom." Jason said as he came down stairs. He looked for Chloe.

"Did aunt Chloe leave?' he asked.

"Yeah she left. Come on kiddo." Lois said.

As they walked to the car Lois heard a familiar rush of air.

"What as that mom?" Jason asked.

"A friend." Lois said. Then they both looked up to the sky.

END


End file.
